digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belphemon Rage Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=Belphemon Rage Mode is treated as a "Burst Mode" Digimon in Digimon Masters, and as an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. |levelcat=Burst Mode |levelcat2=Ultra |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |debut= |from=Belphemon Sleep ModeDigimon Data Squad, "Awaken Belphemon!" 36 Slothful human + Code Key of SlothDigimon World Data Squad |to=Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Daemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |java=Masami Kikuchi |javan=(Savers) |enva=Kyle Hebert |envan=(Data Squad/Digimon World Data Squad) |partner=Akihiro Kurata Slothful boy Marcus Damon |jacards= , , , , , , |n1=(Ja:) ベルフェモン Belphemon |s1=Belphemon Sleep Mode |s2=Belphemon X |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Belphemon Rage Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon Rage Mode's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed. Attacks *'Dark Sigh' ( ): Casts black flames from the chains coiled around its body. *'Gift of Darkness': Unleashes a slash attack from its claws, which are clad in the flames of hell. *'Dark Horn': Stabs the enemy with its two big horns. *'Lightning Horn': Thrusts using an electrified horn. Design Belphemon Rage Mode is derived from the mythological . Etymologies ;Belphemon: Rage Mode (ベルフェモン：レイジモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media shorten "Rage Mode" to "RM". * . * . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Belphemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Belphemon RM is a Dark Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It is a Mode Change from Belphemon Sleep Mode. Its special attack is Gift of Darkness and its support skill is Furious Howl which has a 30% chance of instantly killing Digimon that are below the Ultimate level. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Belphemon RM is #321 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It is a Mode Change from Belphemon Sleep Mode. Its special attack is Gift of Darkness and its support skill is Furious Howl which has a 30% chance of instantly killing Digimon that are below the Ultimate level. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Belphemon RM is a Fire Virus type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from Belphemon Sleep Mode and one of Barbamon, Lilithmon or Lucemon Satan Mode. Ultra level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Belphemon Rage Mode digivolves from Belphemon Sleep Mode. Digimon Masters Belphemon Rage Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Belphemon Rage Mode digivolves from Belphemon Sleep Mode, once the "Alarm Clock" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! Belphemon: Ragemode digivolves from Astamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Belphemon Rage Mode is a Mode Change of Belphemon Sleep Mode. In season two, there are four versions that digivolve into each other. Digimon Links Belphemon RM is a Mode Change of Belphemon Sleep Mode. Notes and references